


There Are No Wrong Answers

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec’s out, Experiments, F/M, High School, M/M, Magic, Magnus is not, Multi, Nerd! Alec, Secret Identities, dancer! Magnus, he doesn’t know he is the freewheeling bisexual we all know and love, poly-relationship, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: somewhere inside Magnus’ head, he imagined this rom com cliche’ where he would look up, to find a gorgeous girl, with eyes that imprison him, and fall hopelessly in love with her, he chuckled as he looked up, and he couldn’t believe it.he did meet the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they imprisoned him, to his surprise though, they didn’t belong to a gorgeous girl, they belonged to a tall boy, that looked gorgeous nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that, but that just ruined his cliche’.......Alec and Izzy are nephilim, their family moves to  Alicante, a small town next to New York, the move  was caused by their parents’ divorce.There they meet the popular Magnus Bane, his brother Simon and his foster brother Raphael Santiago.What will happen of their friendship, and how are the Lightwood going to hide their secret identities from their new friends.What evil is lurking in the shadows of the city of Alicante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback guys.
> 
> Hope you like this whole super powers thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna put this chapter as chapter 1, and trim the summary a little.
> 
> I just wanted to post it here first do you guys are not confused

So basically in this chapter I am going to give like a background about this AU.

In this AU, nephilim are real, they are descendants of the angels, they however are not all shadowhunters.

Nephilim live amongst the mundanes, leading a normal life, or as normal as it gets, but in one way or another, they all are still involved in the shadow world.

some are politicians, AKA the clave, Some are law enforcement officers, AKA the shadowhunters, and some just help in other ways.

An example to that is Maryse, she is a famous Lawyer, who is mostly defending nephilim or shadoworld residents from going to Jail.

 

Every nephilim born has a physical or a mental abilities.

You are either a mental or a physical, in some rare cases, some nephilim will have more than one ability, as long as it’s from the same category.

Alec for example in this AU has more than one mental ability, he is extremely smart, and strategic, he is also what they would call an empath, although he is not really open about his powers to others.

There is however an even more rare type of nephilim, they are called peculiars, they can have both physical and mental abilities.

Although there hasn’t been one in the last 200 years.

Warlocks however are a totally different thing, they are mere mundanes who one way or another have demon blood in their system.

Dot became a warlock after her whole family was attacked by a demon and she was the only one to survive, but the demon didn’t leave until he injected some of his blood into her.

Warlocks age slower than mundane after a certain age, when there powers manifest, however are not immortal.

Also having demon blood in you doesn’t always turn you into a magic wielding wizard.


	2. Ruining The Cliche’.

Izzy came out of the car and started moving, new school, new people, she was excited, she had a lot of friends in Idris, but she knew they had to move, and she could just make new friends, her brother on the other hand was not so happy, Izzy looked behind her, Alec was locking the car, he put his back bag on and stood next to Izzy.

“Come on brother, lighten up, this could be good for you, and also fun “ she said, taping Alec on his shoulder, “ besides, even if nobody likes you, you still got me, you’re my brother so I don’t really have a choice, mom would kill me” she joked, and a small smile appeared on her brother’s face.

“Easy for you to say, you are… you are you, you are going to have guys and girls falling at your feet wanting to be near you by the end of second period, I am not like that, I am just Alec” he said,looking sad.

her brother wasn’t jealous of her, she knew that, he is just not good with people, so he wasn’t happy when he was told that he is gonna have to be with new people, who know nothing about him.

“ you are not just Alec, you are Alec Fucking Lightwood “ she whispered the next part, “ and you are a.fucking nephilim, so act like it” she said as she dragged her brother to inter the school, noticing the smile that tugged at his face.

“ okay “ Alec said.

“ okay “ Izzy repeated  
~~

“ have you heard?” Simon looked to his side to find Jenna, one of the girls from his class “ we are getting two new students today” Simon’s eyes widened, “ really?, no I haven’t, what do you know?” Simon asked, looking excited.

“ oh my god, Si, how did you turn from not being happy about the new school year, to WOW, NEW PEOPLE, AWESOME “ Magnus said, as he put his hand over his brother’s shoulder.

“ screw you Magnus”, Simon said.

“ come on Magnus, let him be, don’t be an ass” Raphael, their best friend and as of a few months ago foster brother added, as he smiled at Simon, who smiled at him back, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“ okay okay, go on Jenna, what are we to expect from these newcomers?” Magnus put his hand up in mock surrender.

To that Jenna smiled, like she had been waiting for him to ask, “ well I don’t know much yet, all I know is that they are siblings, boy and girl, and are supposed to be really rich, they would be the only ones in school richer than you” she grinned.

“ oh really?” Simon asked,only now understanding why Jenna came to him with that information, it was kind of funny.

Magnus and Simon were both adopted when they were really young by a detective that found them in a bad situation, Luke, their dad, and only a few years after, Luke inherited a fortune, making them the richest family in their little town, Alicante.

So it had always been a topic of discussion, that they were rich, but didn’t act like it.

“ that would be a fucking relief, at least we won’t be the talk of the school the next couple of days” Magnus added, sarcastically, “ okay guys, this is where I leave you, my class is the other way” he finished, walking backwards as he talked to his siblings and they waved at him.

when they were out of his eyesight, he turned to walk normally, hitting someone in the process, he went down quickly to pick up what fell from him, and the other person did the same.

somewhere inside Magnus’ head, he imagined this rom com cliche’ where he would look up, to find a gorgeous girl, with eyes that imprison him, and fall hopelessly in love with her, he chuckled as he looked up, and he couldn’t believe it.

he did meet the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they imprisoned him,beautiful hazel orbs, with the longest and thickest eyelashes he had ever seen.

to his surprise though, they didn’t belong to a gorgeous girl, they belonged to a tall black haired boy, that looked gorgeous nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that, but that just ruined his cliche’.

Even after he stood up, and so did the other boy, he couldn’t break the eye contact, he kept staring at the beautiful eyes in front of him, he couldn’t let go, even though he tried.

it was confusing as hell, what was even more confusing, was that the boy kept looking just as well, but he thinks if someone was staring at him like he was doing to the other boy right now, he would stare back too, the eye contact broke when someone spoke.

” believe me, there is nothing I hate more than doing this, but we gotta go, we are already late” a girl, with dark chocolate eyes , red painted lips and black long hair talked, as she dragged the tall boy behind her, he heard her say “ sorry Alec” as she tangled her arm in the boy’s.

Who was that, if they are the new students, then shit just got real, Magnus though.


	3. Meeting The New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Raphael and Simon meet the Lightwoods for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know it’s been a long time, but it had been a crappy couple of months for me.
> 
> Tell me what you think.

Izzy and Alec were sitting in front of a grumpy man, principal Quirl, he didn’t look very friendly, like he would literally rather do anything than be here with them right now, to Alec, the feeling was mutual.

After what felt like an eternity, the man looked at them, and spoke with the same weird voice he used when he was greeting them, “ okay kids, Alexander this is your schedule ” he handed Alec a paper then looked at Izzy next, he eyed her from head to toe, lingering on her clothes, Alec had to hold his laugh, if he didn’t like Izzy now, he would really like to see his reaction if Izzy left her glamour and showed her runes.

Suddenly the coffee mug on the man’s disk fell in his lap, a small muffled giggle escaped his sister’s mouth, but was hidden with the older man’s hiss as the hot coffee touched him, Alec looked at his sister who looked at him and winked, Alec couldn’t help but smile.

The man cursed in a whisper before he spoke again “ Isabelle, this is yours” he then stood up, opened the door as if telling them to leave, “ you know the rules, break them, and you will be punished, I don’t care who your family is “ he then looked at Izzy again, “ and I hope you will be more careful of the way you dress miss Lightwood ” he muttered. 

Izzy and Alec walked out of the office in silence, that is until Izzy said “ you know the rules, break them and you will be punished” in a creepy voice, and they both broke into laughter.” What the fuck was that?” Izzy asked, and Alec laughed, “ and they used to say Valentine Morgenstern was creepy, I am sure they haven’t met Mr Quirl” Alec added and they kept laughing until they reached Alec’s classroom.

“ go on brother, see you at lunch”, Izzy said and started walking away, “ you sure you can find your way” he yelled after his sister , “ come on big bro , It is me” she said, winking at her brother.

Alec entered the classroom and found an empty chair at the far end of it, he thanked the angels, he hates sitting in the front, he went there and sat down, he then started opening his bag and getting his stuff ready, when he was finished, he felt someone sitting in the seat next to him.

He knew he would have to interact with people, but did it have to be so soon, maybe they are not friendly, and just will not talk to him, a guy can dream, right?

“ FUCKING HELL, damn it Simon” he heard the person next to him say, and looked at him, and oh god it was the boy from before, the one he couldn’t not look at, the god made boy who pumped into him, was this a joke, was the universe playing him.

“ oh, sorry darling , I didn’t mean to curse so loud, it’s just, my brother took my book from my bag, and didn’t but it back, Ms. Hale is going to give me hell “ the boy said after he cursed, not really looking at Alec yet, thank god.

When he looked, his eyes widened and he stared again, but it wasn’t for long, Alec broke it this time “ you can have mine “, he said it with ease.

“ what ?” The boy asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“ you can have my book today, I don’t need it” he said.

“ but then she would give you hell” the boy grinned at him, oh God, his smile could lighten up a city.

“ no she won’t, I am new, I just didn’t know that I should bring the book with me” Alec said, in an oblivious way, he knew he could be a good liar when he needed to.

“ besides, you can always come to my rescue if she doesn’t believe me and say you forced me to do it” he said, grinning back at the boy and giving him the book.

keep it cool Lightwood, he said internally.

The boy snatched the book from Alec’s hand and his smile grew even more, “ you can always dream” he extended his hand to Alec, “ I am Magnus, by the way, Magnus Bane” The boy, Magnus said.

“ nice to meet you Magnus” Alec said, he was about to say his name when the classroom turned quite and the teacher came in, so he turned towards the board.

He felt Magnus leaning to speak near his ear, why was he doing that to him,” and you are ?” He said playfully, it was just then that Alec noticed he hadn't introduced himself, he smiled “ Alec, Alexander Lightwood” 

“ well, it’s nice to meet you too Alexander Lightwood” he said, repeating the name slowly, as if he was trying it out, and god did it sound good coming from his lips, a blush appeared on Alec’s face and he couldn’t stop it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy entered the Classroom, she looked around and there was an empty seat in the second row of it, a boy was in the seat next to it, bale skinned, glasses, and a Star Wars t-shirt, he was cute, a little nerdy, but nerd hot.

another boy was standing in front of him and talking to him, the boy was really something, also a little bale, muscley, dressed in a button up shirt that was so not made for high school, but somehow he made it work, this school might be fun.

She went to them, “ excuse me ” she said stopping their conversation, they both looked at her, the muscley boy had a smile on his face, he was laughing before Izzy had interrupted, and the nerdy boy looked worried, “ is this Mr smith’s class?” She asked, and they both nodded, without saying anything.

Maybe she shouldn’t have interrupted, “ Okay thank you guys” she said sitting down next to the nerdy boy, “ sorry I interrupted, it looks like it was important” she said suddenly feeling bad.

The boy’s worried face turned into a smiley kind one, and the other boy’s smile turned into a laugh, “ oh no, not at all, he is just worried his brother is going to kill him” the boy said laughing, and Izzy didn’t know why, but she started laughing too his laugh was contagious.

“ I took a book from his bag yesterday, and forgot to put it back, it was his first class today, he is gonna be so pissed” the boy said, still smiling even when he sounded super worried.

“ come on Si, he is not gonna be pissed, he’ll probably just tell Luke to ground you for a month” he said, chuckling and sticking his tongue out to him, Si ( as the other boy called him) punched him in the stomach, while the boy continued to laugh.

“ sorry about him, he just likes to see me suffer, you are the newbe right, I am Simon, and this is Raphael” the boy said, extending his hand to Izzy.

She took it, “ oh never mind, it’s actually quite a funny scene for a first day, I am Izzy” she looked at Raphael and shook his hand too.

“ you guys are really cute, how long have you been together” she asked and the color drained from Raphael’s face, as he choked, and Simon laughed, an awkward laugh she might add.

“ oh no no, we are just friends” Raphael said, and Simon added “ best friends “ as he looked at him and smiled, and the color returned to the boy’s face and he smiled, although a disappointed look appeared in his eyes, for only a second though, then the brilliant smile reached them again, oh this is going to be interesting.

“ whatever you say” she said smiling at them, “ so, is Mr Smith any good, or is he as creepy as Principal Quirl” she said the guy’s name in the same creepy voice she used with Alec before, and they both broke into laughter.

“ he isn’t as creepy as Mr Quirl no” Raphael said, and Simon added, “ but he doesn’t exactly have an open mind, don’t take this the wrong way your stile is amazing, Magnus, my brother would probably fall in love with you the moment he sees you, but Mr Smith might not be so nice about it, he is not nice with Magnus because he doesn’t fit his ideal version of what a man should wear” Simon said and he gave her an apologetic smile.

“ oh don’t worry about it, I am used to assholes” she said while she smiled back at him, if she was honest, she didn’t really give a shit what people think of her, well except Alec and Max, and sometimes their parents, and she could kick anybody’s ass who dares looks at her the wrong way without even touching them.

She kept talking to the two boys for a few more minutes, Raphael went to sit in the seat in front of Simon only after the teacher entered, Izzy already liked them, and she was an excellent judge of character, she just hopes Alec doesn’t have a hard time today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, thanks for saving me” Magnus blurted out, right after Ms. Hale finished the class.

He didn’t understand what it was, but he felt nervous around that boy, like he needed him to like him, it was kind of weird, since everybody liked Magnus, he never even tried.

Magnus was on the dance team at school, which was considered the highest rank in their school, right next to the football team.

Magnus was their leader, so by default he was popular, along with his money, looks and charm, he could have any girl he wants and every guy wants to be his friend.

So what was it about Mr Alexander Lightwood that made him feel like he was nervous, like he wanted to be his friend.

The boy chuckled lightly, and Magnus had the weirdest need to make him laugh more often, he found he liked the scene quite nicely.

“ don’t mention it, you will just have to save me some other time” 

“ so, since this is your first day, do you know where you are going?” 

They were walking together now out of the classroom, Alec got a paper out of his bag, and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Math” 

“ you are happy you have math, are you a robot or something?” Magnus chuckled lightly.

A blush appeared on the boy’s face, Magnus Was worried he might’ve embarrassed him or something, but before he could speak Alec answered.

“ I know I am probably the only person who would smile at having math, it’s just I am really good at it, so it’s an easy A for me” the boy tried to explain.

“ oh believe me you are not, Simon would quite like you, he too adores numbers and equations” Magnus tried to lighten the mood.

The boy smiled, “ oh is Simon your boyfriend?” He asked.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the question, he made a gagging gesture.

” Eww, no, Simon is my brother, and I don’t do guys, just because I put makeup doesn’t automatically mean I am gay Alec” Magnus said, the last part with a pointed look.

Alec just judged him for the way he dresses, he didn’t seem repulsed by it or anything, but he still judged.

“ oh sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, it’s just” the boy sighed, “ I .. am” 

Magnus looked at him confused,” you are ?” He asked.

“ gay, I am gay, just so you know, so the default for me is boyfriend, It wasn’t because of your makeup, or anything, it quite suits you” Alec added the last part, in a low voice.

He looked worried while he said that to Magnus, which broke his heart, it must be hard, coming out twice in high school.

Magnus blushed a little, “ oh, well, thank you Alexander, and I obviously don’t have anything against being gay just so we're clear, I just don’t like being judged and I thought that was what you were doing” he gave Alec a smile.

The taller boy smiled at him back, they have been standing still for a few minutes now, having already arrived to their destination.

 

“ and that’s you” Magnus said, pointing at the door behind Alec after they had stayed silent for a moment, it wasn’t awkward, it was nice, but still.

“ I have art, I will be in this room” he pointed to the door behind himself, “ maybe we can meet after, and if you want to you can join me and my siblings for lunch”. Magnus offered.

“ I … it’s just my sister is with me, is it okay if she joins too?” Alec asked, fidgeting with his shirt.

The boy was too tall and muscular to be called cute, but he was.

“ of course she can darling, and if you don’t want to eat with us it’s totally fine too, I just thought it would be good to see a friendly face” Magnus answered quickly, after he realized what he had just thought.

“ okay, see you in 45 minutes” Alec gave him a blinding smile, and waved at him before he headed to his classroom.

Magnus found himself smiling at the boy’s back, well that was new.


	4. Are you a mental or a physical ?

Alec had literally spent the next 30 minutes thinking of only one thing.

The cute STRAIGHT boy that he is totally not having a crush on, what in Edom is wrong with him.

“ Mr Lightwood” he heard his name called, and it got him out of his head.

He looked at the teacher and said “ yes ma’am?” Acting like he didn’t no what was wrong was his go to in these situations.

“ care to join us” the teacher said sarcastically.

Alec knew exactly what he meant, but he decided to play dumb, he never admits it, but he likes showing off his skills, the ones he could show off at least.

“ sure” he stood up, and could see the teacher’ s confusion, he walked to the board and started solving the problem that she had written on it.

Alec might not have been paying attention but he had never met a math problem he couldn’t solve, or any problem for that matter.

He started writing and the whole class kept silent, when he was done, he wrote the last number wrong intentionally, he didn’t want to be known as the math freak from day one.

“ is that correct?” He asked, acting genuinely like he didn’t know, the teacher looked in her notes real quick, then looked at him.

“ almost, you calculated the last number wrong, but overall, good job Lightwood” she smiled at him.

After the class was over Alec walked out quickly, hoping Magnus didn’t forget about him, to his surprise, and happiness, he found the boy waiting for him.

“ hey “ Magnus greeted him.

“ hey, sorry I am late” he answered.

“ oh never mind, but we need to go and pray my brothers got me some of the good stuff” he said, smiling at Alec.

What an amazing smile, he thought.

Focus Lightwood, Alec schooled himself.

Once they entered the hall, Alec started looking around for Izzy.

“ I will just look for my sister and then come find you, you don’t have to wait” he said to Magnus, after failing to find her.

“Is your sister a goddess with raven long hair and a red leather jacket?” Magnus asked, and Alec frowned.

It was a weird description of his sister, but correct nonetheless.

“ I guess so!” He said.

“ cause I think she is sitting with my brothers” Magnus finished.

Alec followed his line of sight and found his sister sitting on a tablet with two guys.

“ yup, that’s Izzy” Alec said, smiling fondly at his sister.

“ and you were asking if she could join us, are you kidding, have you seen the way she is dressed” Magnus looked and sounds really confused.

Alec couldn’t hold the laugh, of course, he shouldn’t have been worried.

Magnus started taking long steps towards the table, and Alec followed after him.

“ tell me you got me food” Magnus leaned down and shouted in one of the boys’ ear, and the other boy and Izzy started laughing.

“ of course Magnus, we are brothers, I would never let you starve” the boy looked at him, an innocent smile on his face, which anyone with half a brain could tell was fake.

“ nice try Si, I am still telling Dad” Magnus said as he sat down between both boys, each of his hands placed in one of their shoulders.

“ come on Mags” Simon bleaded and the other boy couldn’t stop laughing.

“ yeah, CoMe On MaGs” he tried mimicking Simon.

Magnus looked at him and laughed.

The boy was acting like he was making fun of Simon, but Alec could tell otherwise, he was actually trying to help him.

“ alright alright, I will decide after the food” They all started laughing.

Alec went to sit next to his sister, who apparently just noticed he was there.

“ Alec, how did you know I was here, I was just about to call you?” She said surprised to see her brother laughing with new people.

“ I didn’t actually, Magnus invited me to sit with them” Alec said, trying to act like he wasn’t freaking out.

“ oh, did he now?” Izzy said, smiling mischievously, before Alec could react, she looked at Magnus.

“ hi, I am Izzy, Alec’s sister” she said extending he hand, which Magnus took with a smile.

“ I know, he said your name only about a hundred times, he never really got to the part that you are the most gorgeous girl with the best style in the whole universe, but that’s understandable, he doesn’t look like he would get that” he said referring to Alec’ s choice of clothing, which was a plain gray shirt and skinny black jeans.

Izzy giggled and said “ well, thank you, and I am flattered that you gave me the title of best style in the universe, giving your own style” she said smiling at him.

“ oh honey, I said girl” he said winking at her, which made her laugh even harder.

“ we will see about that” she said, winking back at him.

Alec knew from the start Magnus and Izzy would get along, it was kind of a given.

Alec’s first day was surprisingly pleasant, up until now, he met nice people, and the teachers weren’t assholes, what could go wrong.

“ hello there hot stuff” a voice whispered in his ear that made Aec jump in his seat.

“ Camille! “ Alec heard Magnus saying, his eyes trained behind Alec.

Alec looked behind him to find that the voice belong to a pretty asian girl, but behind all her beauty, Alec could see the devil within her clearly.

“ hi Magsy” she said, sitting next to Alec, her hand on his shoulder,to say that Alec was uncomfortable was a huge understatement.

“ what do you want?” Magnus asked the girl coldly.

“ nothing, just saying hi to the newbies, and enjoying that fine spicent of a man” she said, touching Alec’s face with her nails.

Alec backed away from her, he needed to tell her to back off, he just didn’t know how.

“ thanks, but no thanks” as usual, his sister came to the rescue “ he is not into “bitchy””.

“ or maybe what I heard is correct, and he is, you know, g-a-y” she said the last three litters loudly, that the all the people in the hall were looking at them.

Alec could feel his face on fire, he was out, obviously, he was very proud of who he is, but having your sexuality blasted in the middle of the school by someone other than him was still very unfortunate.

“ YOU BITCH” his sister shouted, he could feel the water glass next to him shaking, he was about to tell her to calm down when a hand rested on his sister’s shoulder.

He looked up and saw it belonged to a hot blond guy, he was with a fire headed girl.

“ That wasn’t your fucking place Camille” the girl said.

“Go back to your table, and for the love of god, check your massages today, I will send you this link, it’s a “ how to be human 101 “ course, just try it” Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

When the girl looked around her and found she was out numbered, she rolled her eyes and retreated.

“ are you alright Alexander?” Magnus asked, putting his hand on Alec’s hand on the table.

Alec found himself involuntarily smiling, “ yeah I am good, don’t worry about it” 

“Camille is the school bully, she is an ass to everyone” Simon said, he looked like he was speaking from experience, which was confirmed when Raphael held his hand and squeezed it.

“ I am gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind” Izzy hissed, and Alec finally looked at her.

He was about to speak again when he was cut off.

“ take it easy there champ, you might break something without meaning to “ the blond boy whispered, only enough for Izzy and Alec to hear.

He pointed to the glass that was shaking on the table and winked at them.

“ hey Fray” Simon said, smiling brilliantly to the red head as she was sitting next to him.

“ hi Lewis, miss me?” the girl smiled back at him, and leaned to kiss his cheek, she then looked at the new siblings “ I am clary by the way” she said, extending her hand to Alec and Izzy.

“ Jace “ the blond boy said.

“ I am Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy and this is my brother Alec” Izzy introduced them. 

The rest of lunch was considerably fine, but Alec couldn’t get that comment Jace made out of his head.

The bell rang and they were moving their separate ways, Alec got his scesuall out and looked at what he had next.

“ brother, Are you going to be alright, do you know where you are going?” Izzy asked, she knew he was not good with new places.

“ I have history” he answered.

“ with Mr. Bell, yeah I have that too, we could go together” Jace pitched in, and Alec was glad he wouldn’t have to go alone.

“ sure” he nodded, “ see you after last period” he said to his sister.

“ thanks for the help today” he said looking at Magnus.

“ don’t mention it” He smiled with the same brilliant smile on his face, “ see you later Lightwoods, and blondy, Let’s go biscuit we have training” he intertwined his arm with Clary’s and started moving.

Raphael, Simon and Isabelle Waved at them and started walking to their next class, and Alec was left alone with Jace.

“ let’s go Lightwood” he said motioning for Alec to follow him.

“ So, your sister… “ Jace started.

Great, Alec should have known, his first day and guys are already coming to him for Isabelle.

“ she is telekinetic right? “ the blond finished.

Alec was caught off guard, his eyes widened and he looked at the boy with a confused face.

Alec tried to laugh it off, act like he didn’t get it, but the boy looked dead serious.

“ what are you talking about?” Alec talked seriously this time.

“ oh shit, right, sorry, I am a Herondale, I too am nephilim, I Just glamour my runes, I forget people cannot see them most of the time, there are a lot more supernatural shit here than most other places” Jace tried explaining.

Alec was officially freaked out, he didn’t expect to meet any nephilim here, let alone a Herondale.

“ yeah, she is, thanks for stopping her back there” Alec said, meaning his thanks.

“ honestly, I wish I hadn’t, I would have payed a lot to see Camille’s ass kicked” he said chuckling.

“ so Lightwood ha! any relation to Robert or Maryse Lightwood?” Jace asked.

“ yeah they are my parents, wait how do you know them?” Alec asked.

“ oh, I think our parents were friends when they were younger, my dad says your dad’s name all the time, and I think your mom works with my dad now” Jace answered, “ Soo… what is your power? are you a mental or a physical?” He asked, sounding curious.

“ ehm …. mental, It’s not really a power, I am just smart, with math and computers and stuff, also I can predict people’s next moves, I can also read people pretty well, I get vibes from them, intentions and some of the obvious thoughts, but mostly feelings and stuff, so it would be good in law enforcement and stuff, or at least that’s what they tell me, thankfully, it only works when I want it to, or ese I would have a huge headache “ Alec answered, that wasn’t all he could do, but he wasn’t about to tell all that to a person he literally just met.m, even if he was a Herondale.

“ damn dude, that’s cool, I am physical, faster and stronger than anybody I ever met, that’s it” Jace said, like his power was simple.

Alec could tell Jace was a nice guy, he might seem like the jock type asshole, but internally he is a good guy.

“ this is us, oh and remind me to tell you how to glamour your runes even to people with the sight, there are some of those around here” Jace whispered as they entered the class, they sat next to each other during this class and the next one.

By the end of the school day Alec was feeling good, it was a good day, he made new friends, one of which was a nephilim, this is going to be an interesting school.


	5. The Right Choice

“Come on Izzy, we can’t be late to pick Max up” Alec said to his sister on the phone, he was irritated with her, she should know better.

“ don’t be grumpy brother, I will be there in a minute” she answered him, her voice held no sign of feeling bad for making him wait at all.

“ 61 seconds and you will have to catch a ride with someone else” he told her and hung up the phone.

They both know he would never leave, it was a very empty threat, but he said it anyway.

04:11 when it becomes 04:12 he will send her a voice recording of the car engine, He started scrolling down in his phone trying to distract himself, he hates waiting.

“ why so sad Alexander?” 

Alec Looked up from his phone when he heard the familiar voice.

“ hey” he said, a wide smile on his face.

“ I see, not so sad after all “ Magnus added smiling back at him.

Alec could feel the blush climbing down his cheeks to his shoulders.

“ don’t go all red on me now” Magnus said chuckling, as he went to stand next to Alec, both leaning on Alec’s car.

“ waiting for Izzy” Alec said after a while.

“ yeah, I thought so, why is Jace not waiting with you?” Magnus asked.

“ his dad called, he needed to leave, and I need to leave too, we are supposed to pick up our brother Max from school” Alec said, this time he was talking with no frustration in his voice.

“ I don’t think it’s entirely her fault, Raph and Simon should have been out too, maybe the teacher held them up” Magnus tried to reason with him, which kind of made since actually.

“ yeah, maybe” Alec said.

“ so, we are having a little get together in our house next weekend, me, Raph, Simon, Clary and Jace, maybe you and Izzy should come?” Magnus said the invitation like a question, “ It would be good for our friendship” he added.

Alec was more happy than he thought he could ever be at the invitation to party with new people, what the hell was wrong with him.

FRIENDSHIP, remember.

“ sure, I will ask my mom, but I am sure she would have no problem with it “ Alec said, smiling happily at Magnus.

“ Come on Alec we are gonna be late to pick Max up” 

Alec heard his sister’s mocking voice from behind him, he looked back and found her grinning at him.

“ Magnus, we would love to come” she added, this time looking at Magnus.

She then looked at both boys behind her and to say goodbye, she gave each of them a pick on the cheek.

Oh, Alec really wishes he could do the same with Magnus.

And yup, the blush is back.

“ s - see you tomorrow” Alec mumbled before he went to open the car and stepped inside.

A minute later he was driving out of the school.

“ how long have you been standing there?” he asked his sister without looking at her.

“ oh, not long” she answered, Alec felt himself breath.

“ long enough to not be the one who caused us to be late for picking Max up though” she finished , an evil grin spread on her face.

“ shut up” Alec finished.

She is not going to let that go, is she!

 

After picking up Max, they arrived at their new home, usually their mom would be at work this time of the day, but today she had an off day so she was in the kitchen making dinner when they arrived.

Max went to the bathroom , while Izzy and Alec entered the kitchen.

“ Hey “ Alec said as he put his backpack on the floor next to the kitchen table.

 

“ hello sweetheart, how was your first day?” Maryse asked, leaving her place next to the oven to give each of her children a kiss.

“ it was good” Alec uncharacteristically was the first to answer.

which caused his mom to look at him surprise written so clearly on her face.

Alec felt stupid for the way he spoke.

“ yeah?” She asked.

Alec’s mouth was shut now.

“ yeah, we actually made five new friends today” Izzy was the one speaking this time, “ two of them seemed to really bond with Alec, so good first day” she finished.

“ oh, really, nice” she smiled at Alec’s direction, this was a pleasant surprise.

“ anyone caught your eyes my dear daughter?” She asked, leaning down and resting her cheek on he hand to talk to Isabelle.

The Lightwoods were always known for their strictness, and law following, but their mom had always been close to them when it came to the personal stuff.

When he came out, while his father hated it, Alec’s mom had been his rock, standing by him against every ignorant thing his father or anyone else had dared to say to her son.

“ not really” Isabelle answered.

“ why, not even one of the five people pretty enough?” Maryse asked jokingly.

“ are you kidding, every single person in this town is gorgeous, what are they feeding them, boys are hot, girls are hot, everyone is so freaking hot “ Izzy's answer came in the form of blabbering.

Maryse and Alec both broke into laughter.

After a few seconds of laughing, Maryse spoke again, “ so, what is wrong with all of them that made them not worthy of your attention?” 

“ well, 2 are dating, they are really cute by the way, two are totally in love with each other, but too stupid to figure it out, I am not getting in the middle of that, nah ah” Izzy spoke, and Alec nodded in agreement.

“ and the last one, Alec had an ogling contest with the first second they saw each other, so he is of the table too, even though he is extremely hot” Izzy said this part with a huge grin on her face, she was too amused about this.

“ I DID NOT OGLE at anyone” Alec finally spoke.

His mom’s eyes never left him. 

“ Liar Liar pants on fire” Izzy said, and stuck her tongue out for him.

He had to steer the conversation away from this, like right now.

“ I met a Herondale” he said quickly.

“ what?!” That got Izzy’s attention, “ when? Who?” 

“ Jace” he answered

“ are you serious? but he didn’t have any runes” Izzy questioned.

“ he glamours them, he said there are more supernatural stuff here than most other cities, a lot of people have the sight” Alec said.

“ Jonathan Herondale, yeah I work with his father, I am his new parent at his law firm” there mom said, “ I think he is a nice kid, you guys actually met once when you were really young, at Izzy’s second birthday, you and him spent the whole day together when they had to leave Jonathan was crying he didn’t want to leave without Alec” their mom smiled at the memory.

“ Aww, that’s really sweet, they hit it off pretty fast today, figures” Izzy added.

“ I am gonna go take a shower now” Alec stood up from the table and started walking towards the exit, before he remembered.

“oh mom, Magnus, on of the New friends, invited me and Izzy to a little party they are having this weekend, it would be just the seven of us I think, is it okay if we go?” He asked.

Maryse’s eyes flew wide, Alec wanted to spent a day with new people, who is that and where is her son.

“ yeah sure baby, now go shower quickly dinner will be done in 30 minutes” she answered a huge smile on her face.

When Alec got out of the kitchen, Maryse looked at her daughter, who was looking in the direction Alec just walked in.

“ he was totally ogling that Magnus boy, wasn’t he?” Maryse said.

“ Oooh, you have no Idea, momma” Izzy answered, taking her time with every word, the grin never leaving her face, she then stood up so she could go change as well.

For the first time since she had to move, Maryse Lightwood felt she made the right choice, If her babies are happy, she made the right choice.


	6. Truth or dare... (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend, the group is having a night in.

“Hey kiddo, you gonna need anything?” Luke’s head appeared in Magnus’ room.

He was in front of the mirror, giving his makeup a final look.

“ thanks dad, I think we are good” he smiled at his adoptive father.

“ Okay, I will be back at 8, you guys should still be here, right? , I wanna meet the new guys” he said, winking at Magnus, “ I hear Isabelle is beautiful” 

Magnus obviously knew Izzy was beautiful, she just never interested him that way.

Alexander is beautiful too.

“ yeah she is, but I am pretty sure Simon’s in love so, I will pass” Magnus said quickly, after realizing what he had thought.

Luke laughed before he got out of the room and walked towards the front door, he opened it to find a redhead and a blond eating each others faces.

“ ehm” Luke cleared his throat, which caused clary to gasp.

“Luke, hi” she looked at him, eyes wide, and said.

“ hey, kiddo” he said, leaning down to give her a kiss, “ how is my favorite god daughter?”.

“ your Only god daughter, and I am great” she answered.

“ Mr.Garaway” Jace greeted him.

Luke gave him a side look but nodded.

“ come on, Simon is waiting for you in the kitchen” he said to Clary and she entered the house.

Jace was about to follow her, but Luke stopped him.

“ I would appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself In my house” he said it like it was a request, but he knew the tone of his voice made it clear it was an order.

“ O — of course, Sir” Jace said, looking slightly terrified.

Good, Joclyn would kill him if she knew he left them alone in the house after seeing this.

It’s just a bonus that he is a Herondale.

——————————

Magnus had just entered the living room when He came face to face with a wide eyes Jace.

“ dude, your dad scares me” he said, still stunned by Luke’s order.

Clary went to put her hand on his arm, but he shook his head fast and he walked away.

“ we aren’t sure he doesn’t have cameras hidden in the house” he asked, and all 4 people in the house started laughing at him.

The doorbell rang and Simon ran to open it, 

Of course he did.

Magnus heard Alec’s voice from behind the wall, and a smile crept up his face.

“ hi guys” Izzy said, moving in and hugging Raphael. 

Alec entered and went to hug Jace, Magnus had noticed they became very close very fast, it was childish, but he actually felt jealous, he couldn’t explain it but he wanted to be the closest one in the group to Alec.

“ Hey” Alec finally said, mainly looking at Magnus.

“ hello Alexander” Magnus said, a smile on his face.

“ so, we are new here, what do we do first?” Izzy asked.

Both Simon and Clary looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at Izzy and said at the same time, “ truth or dare” .

“ NOT AGAIN” Raphael said, and they all laughed at him.

“ but first, food and drinks” Magnus said, “ biscuit, you take Izzy and Raph and bring the food, Jace and Simon prepare the game, and Alexander is coming with me to get beer” 

“ Aye Aye capital “ Simon said, sarcastically.

Everyone moved to do what they were ordered to.

“ so, truth or dare ha? you do that a lot?” Alec asked.

“ not always, but you guys are new and we need to know all your dark secrets “ Magnus said, he winked at Alec, and the taller boy smiled.

“ but I am an open book” Alec said, too innocently for it to be true.

“ I guess we will know, won’t we” Magnus finished.

“ now, grab some drinks” he said, cutting their banter off.

They walked back to the living room to find all their friends already sitting in an almost circle.

They sat next to each other, with Izzy next to Alec and Simon next to Magnus.

“ so, let’s talk rules, we use an app, if you choose truth then one of us would ask you something, if you choose dare then the app tells you what to do, and I don’t care what it is you absolutely have to do it, there is no going back” Magnus said once they were all sitting.

“ Magnus is very passionate about this game guys, excuse him” Raphael said rolling his eye.

“ I have to tell you guys, even though I am like a super nerd, I leave that nerd out of the game, and final rule, what happens in the game stays in the game” Simon finished, in a serious tone, which made them laugh again.

“ Exciting” Izzy said, “ let's play, bitches” 

Magnus started the app, and it landed on Alec.

“ dear Alexander, truth or dare?” Magnus asked.

“ Truth “ Alec said quickly.

“ playing it safe, I see” Magnus said, and opened the game back, it landed on Clary.

“ clary asks Alec “ Simon said.

“ okay, I actually wanted to know that for a while now” she said, and Alec looked terrified, he hated talking about himself.

“ what happened to your tattoo?” Clary asked, and all eyes in the room looked at her.

“ what tattoo?” Magnus asked, confused.

“ he had a big ass tattoo on his neck the first day of school, next day it was gone” Clary said.

Shit shit shit, This was all Alec could think.

“ no he didn’t”, Magnus and Simon both said.

“ I am sure I saw it” Clary said.

Alec had to intervene, or this could get ugly.

“ oh yeah, I remember now, but it wasn’t a tattoo, it was my brother Max, he drew it on my neck with a black marker while I was sleeping” Alec said.

Izzy started laughing, “ god you saw that, Alec was so embarrassed that day, he kept trying to hide it, Max was in so much trouble that day” .

“ yeah, I thought I saw something that day, But I didn’t really care enough to ask, this is actually really funny” Jace said.

They looked back at the other three boys sitting, they looked kind of convinced.

Clary on the other hand, not so.

“ I didn’t see it” Magnus said.

“ l am pretty sure that was the point “ Simon told him.

“ alright alright, next one”Jace said.

Magnus started the app, it again landed on clary.

“ biscuit, truth or dare ?” Magnus asked.

“Dare” Clary said.

Magnus opened his phone, “oh this is fun “ a grin appeared on his’ face, “ kiss the most attractive person in the room, side note, if you have a bf/gf in the room, don’t choose them”

“ come on Fray, I know you want to, Jace is not going to be too upset, are you buddy? ” Simon said.

“ oh you wish” Clary said, hitting Simon’s shoulder.

“ she literally has only one choice” Magnus then said, “ moi” he pointed dramatically at himself.

Before they could go any further, Clary stood up, she was now sitting on her knees, she kneeled down and kissed Izzy’s lips.

Everyone in the group started clapping.

When they broke apart, Clary looked around her, a smile on her face.

She said “ just so y’all know, if I didn’t love this guy so much” she pointed at Jace, “ Izzy would be the one I am into” she winked at the raven haired girl.

Izzy smiled back at her, bowed her head.

“ too bad you are taken” Jace said, acting hurt.

“ guess I will have to live with it now, won’t I” she said, leaning back down to give her boyfriend a very long very passionate kiss.

“ guuuys, get a room” Raphael finally shouted from between them.

The group started laughing.

“ alright, next one is…” Magnus said, looking at his phone, “ Isabelle, truth or dare?” 

“ dare, obviously” she said.

“ oh I am loving the spirit” Magnus said.

Jace then added “ lets just hope you don’t have to kiss my girlfriend again” , Izzy only responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

“ YES” Magnus said, all eyes fell on him.

“ you have to dance, to Dance with somebody by Bebe Rexha” he finished the sentence, a huge grin on his face.

An even huger grin was spread on Izzy’s face, “ that would be my pleasure” 

“ oh no, you just opened a door you will not be able to close my friend” Alec said, chuckling.

Izzy stood up, Magnus started the song, and Izzy started dancing like there was nobody around, but like she was putting on the best show of her life.

Alec could see all the different types of looks on people’s faces.

Magnus and Clary both looked in awe, they were both dancers so this was their thing, and Alec knew his sister danced beautifully.

Jace just looked stunned, and in some way that Alec couldn’t really give reason to, proud.

Ever since they moved here, Jace had been practically living in their house, he didn’t have any nephilim friends before, and he was an only child, so he instantly started acting like they were his family.

Simon and Raphael on the other hand both looked completely in love, Alec didn’t understand the deal with these three, but he had decided he would leave them to figure it out.

Once the song was over, Magnus and Clary stood up, and ran towards Izzy.

“ Damn, why didn’t you tell us you could dance” clary started.

“ This is not Just Dance, this is pure art biscuit” 

“ so, you are in the team by the way “ 

“ yeah, it’s not really a question, it’s an order, so deal with it”

They both started talking, to the point where Alec lost track of who was saying what.

When they came back, Izzy went back to sit next to Alec.

“ This was…” Raphael started, all dreamy eyes.

“ incredible” Simon finished, with the same expression on his face.

“ oh thank you boys, from now on you can see that every rehearsal” she said winking at both of them, both their faces turning red.

“ I think your sister is tornmenting both my brothers” Alec suddenly heard Magnus’ voice in his ear.

it sent shivers down his spine.

“ I don’t know what you are talking about” Alec said, giving Magnus his most innocent smile.

“ yeah right “ Magnus said, smiling back 

They kept playing for a couple of hours, it was pretty fun, although Alec isn’t really a dare kind of guy, he did choose dare every now and then.

“ come on Mags, start the game” Simon said.

“ alright, alright, next is” he started the spinn, “ oh, that would be me” a smile appeared on his face, “ dare “ he said.

He was about to start the game, when Jace took the phone quickly from him, “ you cannot give your own dares to yourself, it’s a rule” Jace said.

“ since when” Magnus asked.

“ forever” Jace said, and he started the game, he suddenly broke into laughter.

“ you should really be careful of the seating arrangements next time Bane” Jace said.

“It’s payback time” Jace sang song.

All the color left Magnus’ face, “ oh no” he said.

“ Ooh yes” Jace said.

“ what is it?” Simon asked, clearly not following the conversation.

“ oh, I will read it, it would be more fun, you have to kiss the person sitting on your right or your left, side note” Jace laughed again, “ with tongue” he couldn’t stop laughing.

“ so basically, your brother has to choose between tongue kissing you or Alec, karma's a bitch, isn’t it  
? ” Jace finally said.

Then and only then did Alec realize what was happening, Magnus is straight, and would have to kiss Alec, the new GAY kid, WITH tongue.

OH SHIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is mostly malec centered, but every now and then we will get a chapter or a scene from someone else’s pov, specially stuff related to Raph/Izzy/ simon ot Maryse/Luke.


	7. Truth or dare.... (II)

“ we don’t have to do that if he is uncomfortable” Alec spoke quickly towards Jace.

Magnus looked at him and gave him a smile of gratitude.

“ oh no he has to” Jace shouted.

“ why is this so important to you man” Alec said to Jace.

“ he, he got the same dare the last time we played, and I, I wouldn’t let him not do it” Magnus finally talked.

“ he fucking made me tongue kiss SIMON, it was horrible, no offense dude” he said, the last part to Simon.

“ none taken dude, I agree, I have no idea how Clary puts up with you, you are a very bad kisser” Simon clapped back.

Him and Raphael high fived, and they all started laughing.

“ damn it, don’t ruin my mood Lewis, I wanna enjoy this” Jace said, and he took his phone out of his pocket.

“ come on Jace, a Camera, really!” Alec said.

“ yup, I am only paying my dues” Jace said, and he started filming.

Alec looked towards Magnus, he looked nervous, Alec felt bad for him, if he had to kiss a girl it would’ve been awkward too.

Somewhere deep inside Alec though, he was excited about the whole thing, he had wanted to touch those lips ever since he first saw them.

 

“ I am really sorry about that” Alec whispered.

“Don’t be, It’s the game, besides, one kiss is easy, just try not to fall in love with me alright” Magnus joked to try and ease the mood.

“ yeah I will try that “ Alec chuckled.

He leaned closer to Magnus, and so did the asian boy, it was slow, and awkward at first, then Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his face, and he thinks he might not be able to keep his promise.

He only promised to try, did he not?

Magnus’ lips finally touched his, and Alec could literally feel the fireworks, Magnus slowly started kissing him, his tongue coming up to touch Alec’s lips, which broke Alec out of his trance.

Focus Lightwood, game, kiss, tongue.

He slightly parted his lips to let the other boy in, and….

oh, Magnus really knows what he is doing, Alec thought.

No one in the room except Izzy knows this, but this is Alec’s first real kiss, boy kiss he means, he had a girlfriend before he came out, but other than Lydia, he never kissed anyone before.

Magnus started moving his tongue all over Alec’s mouth, and Alec found himself trying to copy the movements.

He was so focused on kissing Magnus back that he didn’t notice when Magnus hand moved to cup his cheek.

Once he did however, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he just did nothing.

Alec knew that he could break the kiss now and the dare would be done, he just couldn’t do it, or more accurately, didn’t want to.

They had been like that, entangled, for what felt like a few minutes, but Alec knew it couldn’t have been more than one.

The sound of the door closing caused Alec and Magnus to break apart, both panting, desperately searching for breath.

Alec finally opened his eyes to find Magnus’ chocolate eyes staring back at him, they held an emotion Alec couldn’t solve, which was unusual for him.

Alec could still feel Magnus hand on his face, it felt good.

After a few more seconds Magnus broke the staring, only then did Alec look around, to find all 5 people in the room looking at them.

Jace, Simon, Raphael and Clary all looked shocked, like they didn’t understand what was happening.

Izzy however had a huge evil grin on her face.

“ hide the beers “ Magnus whispered, quietly starting to hide the cans under the couch.

All the people in the room started doing the same, before they knew it, they heard Luke’s voice coming into the living room.

“ guys, I brought dinner, there is enough for everyone” Luke said before he appeared in the living room.

He looked around him, and noticed that something wasn’t right about the sitting.

“ everything okay guys?” He asked, directing his question at his oldest son.

“ yeah dad, everything is cool, come on guys, let’s go eat” Magnus said, quickly standing up.

Everyone in the room followed him.

They sat around the dinner table, Alec doing anything but looking at Magnus, and Magnus doing the same.

Luke was the first to break the silence, he extended his hand to Izzy, given that she was the least awkward one at the table.

“ you must be the lovely Isabelle “ he gave her a brilliant smile, Alec could see how attractive Luke is, he was also very kind, Alec could tell, it was a bonus, “ I am luke, Simon and Magnus’ dad”.

“ yeah, that’s me, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Garroway” she smiled back at him, “ this is my brother” she poked at her brother’s side. 

“ Alec, Alec Lightwood sir, you have a very lovely home” Alec finally spoke, startled by his sister’s action.

Wow, Alec thought, he felt a flod of emotions being emitted from Luke, surprise, panic, longing, it was just too much.

“ thank you” the emotions were carefully hidden behind a bright smile, “ now dig in, don’t be shy” 

They started eating, small conversations were held, Magnus even talked to Alec once or twice, but Alec didn’t need his powers to since the awkwardness.

Magnus was a very hard person to read, not for the lack of trying, Alec could only read the emotions Magnus was already kind of showing, this time however, it would have been obvious to a blind person.

Alec hated truth or dare.

When they were done, Alec automatically started gathering the dishes like he would do at his house, he went to the sink and started washing them.

“ you don’t have to do that, they went back to the living room, you should go sit with them” Alec heard Luke’s voice from behind him.

“ it’s no problem, I am used to it, I actually find it relaxing, not a lot of people around so I don’t feel overwhelmed” Alec answered truthfully.

With large groups of people, even with Alec being able to master his power, some thoughts and feelings still slip, so Alec prefers some alone time every now and then.

The fact that the room was full of tension now only added to the problem.

“I get it, let me help” Luke said, taking the dishes Alec already washed and started to dry them.

After a few moments of silence, Luke finally spoke.

“ so Lightwood, Ha? Any relation to Ropert and, ehm Maryse Lightwood?” He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Alec was surprised, this was the second time this week that Alec was asked this question, only this time Luke was just an ordinary dad, or at least that’s what he thinks.

“ uh, yeah, They are my parents” Alec answered, his confusion showing in his voice.

“ oh, you are Alexander, their eldest right?” Luke asked, smiling awkwardly.

“ yup, and you know them from?” Alec asked, tired of the mystery.

“ we.. we used to be friends in high school, I actually came to your first birthday” Luke said, a genuine smile on his face.

“ how is Maryse? “ luke asked, “ and your dad?” The smile on Luke’s face fell a little, “ I was hoping to see them” 

“ they are okay, but my dad isn’t here now, we moved here with mom, they got a divorce last year, my mom works at the Herondale’s firm now” Alec said, and he got a mixed feeling from luke, of sadness, happiness, and fear, what was he so afraid of.

“ oh, really, they got a divorce, I would’ve thought they would be together forever” Luke whispered, but Alec heard him anyway.

“ yeah, people change I guess, so you moved here newly too” Alec asked.

“ not new, about 17 years ago” Luke answered.

17 years, ha!

“ oh, if you want I can give you her number, I am sure she would like to hear from an old friend” Alec said, finally finished with the dishes.

“ actually, I would like to see her, is she working tomorrow” Luke asked, a genuine smile in his face.

Although he felt too nervous, what’s with him.

“ yeah, she has her breaks around 12 PM” Alec said, usually, Alec wouldn’t just give information about his family to anyone.

But something made him trust Luke, and Alec’s instincts never failed him, so.

“ great, so, can you just not tell her you saw me” luke asked nervously, “ it has been so long, I just want to see the look on her face” an awkward smile appeared on Luke’s face.

WHAT THE FUCK, Alec thought.

“Yeah sure” he said, ” I will go join them now, it was nice to meet you Mr.Garraway” 

“ Luke, only Jace has to call me Mr. Garroway, father toughness and stuff” he said, Alec looked at him confused.

“ oh, Clary is my Goddaughter, so I need to make him fear me” he smiled again, and Alec laughed.

“ you are totally on the right track then, Luke “ Alec said, he waved at him, and moved out of the kitchen to join his friends.

—————

Magnus was in his room after everyone left, he was removing his makeup when Raphael came into the room.

Simon had been his brother for as long as He could remember, but Raphael had been his best friend for just as long.

“ hey” he said.

“ hi “ Magnus answered.

“ so, do you want to talk about it?” Rapheal asked.

“ about what?” Magnus said, innocently, even though he knew he couldn’t fool his brother.

“ don’t act dumb, the kiss” Raphael said.

“ oh, what about it” Magnus said.

“ well how did you feel about it?” Rapheal asked.

It was incredible, he thought.

“ it was .. okay” he said as he shrugged.

“ well, it looked a little more than okay to the rest of us, do you wanna, I don’t know, talk to me” Raphael asked. 

He wasn’t always the warmest of the three of them, and he had a sarcastic side that was like a whip, but when they needed him, he was always their rock.

Magnus didn’t know what he would even say if he talked about it, he was so confused, he had never felt what he felt back then before, and he had kissed his fair share of girls, but, but does that mean he is gay, if he liked one kiss with a boy, a really really beautiful boy.

No, it was just the beer, and the Game, and Fucking Jace Herondale.

“ what is there to talk about, I was Just stating a point to Jace.” Magnus said, trying his hard to sound convincing.

“ which is?” Raphael asked.

“kissing a guy is not the end of the world, it wasn’t pay back or anything cause I didn’t hate it, this was just me being petty” Magnus answered.

“ did you, hate it I mean, kissing a guy?” Raphael asked.

“ no, I didn’t, cause I don’t have a stick up my ass, just because I am straight doesn’t mean I need to be disgusted by being close to guys” he said, removing the last of his makeup.

“ now, get out, I need my beauty sleep “ Magnus said, shoving his brother out of the room.

“ okay okay, good night “ Raphael said.

“ night darling” Magnus said, he closed the door behind him.

He went to lie down in his bed, closing his eyes so he would sleep, but every time he would close his eyes, he would feel Alexander’s lips on his again.

Without noticing, he found his fingers tracing patterns on his lips.

Ever since Magnus had first met Alec he had felt something different about him, like he wanted to befriend him, closely.

Maybe ... maybe this is it, maybe he just likes him so much as a friend, and he knows Alec’s gay, and he thinks maybe the boy has a little crush on him.

So maybe deep inside Magnus’ mind, he was just trying to make his friend happy, give him what he wanted, right?

Magnus knows he liked the kiss, he cannot lie to himself.

Alec is a really sweet person, he was so nice and passionate during the whole thing, it had made the experience feel different than his past kisses, different than Camille.

But Magnus knows he likes girls, he finds them attractive all the time, he kisses them passionately all the time, one encedent will not change that.

One kiss doesn’t mean he is Gay.

“Sleep Magnus, Fucking sleep “ he shouted at himself.

God, What was going on with him?


	8. A reunion, long overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this chapter is mostly from Luke’s POV, hope you like it.

Luke was finally alone, he ran to his room got his stele out and drew a silencer rune, he then opened his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“ Joslyn” he greeted his best friend.

“ Luke, hey, how are things going over there ? Is Jace Keeping his hands to himself “ Joslyn said, annoyance obvious in her voice.

She really didn’t like the idea of her daughter dating a Herondale.

But they didn’t have time for this.

“ the Lightwoods are here.” Luke said,he knows he sounded alarmed, he was.

“ what? What are you talking about?” The sarcastic tone in her voice was replaced with a panicked one.

“I am telling you Joc, They just moved here” he answered.

“ where did you hear that?” She said, starting to regain her balance.

“ I just met their kids, they were hanging out with ours, apparently they are the new kids in school, Alec the eldest just told me Maryse and all three kids are living here now” he said.

Luke’s emotions were all over the place about the whole thing.

First of all, he was terrified they would know they ran here, that the clave would get into their lives again.

He was also scared that they would know about the cup, about clary, about Magnus and Simon.

But most importantly, he was excited, he was going to see Maryse again.

“ oh, Ropert isn’t with them?” Joclyn asked cutting his train of thoughts, surprisingly, she sounded playful again .

“ yeah, they got divorced, that’s what the kid told me anyway” he answered playing dumb.

“ really, well, that’s too bad” she said, he could practically hear her grin.

“ come on Joc, focus, we have a problem” he shouted over the phone, “ a big big problem”

“ alright alright, but we still have time right, I mean you only met the kids” her mind was obviously thinking of a plan.

“ yeah, but…” he was truly ashamed of what he was going to do.

“ but?” 

“ I kinda freaked out once I heard the last name” he whispered, “ and I am pretty sure Alec got me, I could hear his heartbeat” he added quickly.

“ LUKE” she shouted at him, “ you are a freaking cop for angel’s sake” 

She loved the man, but her best friend was an idiot sometimes.

“ hey, it’s not totally on me, he was the only one that noticed, maybe it has something to do with his power” he tried defending himself.

“ I wonder what was the cause of such freak out, is it that we have been running from these people for almost two decades, or could it be that other thing” she said, tonting him with every word.

God he hated her.

“ please, can you jast for the love of God focus, we need to figure this out” he sighed over the phone. 

 

She had every right to be pessed at him, but they needed to deal with this first.

“ proceed” she finally said.

“ okay, he was suspicious, so I had to tell him that I was old friends of his parents from high school, and that I was surprised that they moved here and that I wanted to see them” luke said.

“ nice save actually” she told him.

He told her the story of the boy telling him that his father wasn’t with them.

“ so finally I got him not to tell her, but only until I do it myself, so I am gonna have to go see her at her work tomorrow” he said, trying his best to hide his excitement.

And apparently failing.

“ oh you are gonna have to, will you now? How selfless of you” she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

“ I … don’t know what you are insinuating, but anyway, I will try and convince her not to tell anyone, that I am here, that I am living a mundane life and don’t want my boys to know anything, or get dragged to the shadow world, you will have to definitely keep it low key for the near future l, at least Until I get her to trust me, I think I could do that, don’t you? “ he finished his plan.

He heard nothing from the other line for a few seconds, before she spoke again.

“ are you sure you will be able to do that, lie to her I mean, about everything?” She was concerned for him.

But he needed to do what he needed to do.

“ yeah, I am sure” he said, surprisingly in a convincing tone, she had to believe him.

“ okay Luke, keep me updated about your date tomorrow then” she said, lingiring on the word date.

“ screw you Fray” he said.

“ love you too buddy” she said to him.

“ night, say hi to Dot for me” he said his goodbye to her.

“ uh huh” she answered, then hung the phone.

Luke needed to sleep, he had a long day behind him tomorrow.

But he couldn’t, he stayed up all night thinking, he wasn’t okay with it, he was going to meet the woman who broke his heart, and he is gonna have to lie to her constantly.

He was going undercover with a person that used to know him almost as much as his ex-parabatai and Joclyn did, if not sometimes more.

What the hell had he gotten himself into.

—————

The next morning Luke was ready to go out, he was going to the station first, then he would head to Maryse’s firm by 12.

He tried his best not to be nervous, but he couldn’t.

When be was fully dressed and ready, He went to the kitchen to find his three boys having breakfast already.

“ morning boys” he said.

“ morning Luke” Raphael was the first to answer.

Luke looked at his children to find both his adoptive sons looking at him wide eyed.

“ so, dad, is your new crime scene in like a really fancy restaurant or something?” Simon asked, pointing to his father’s clothes.

“ em, what are you talking about, this is how I always dress” he defended, again trying to play dumb.

“ yeah right” Magnus snorted, “ maybe one of his wedneses is hot” he said, then a grin appeared on his face, “ dare I say a suspect” he added.

“ shut up, eat your breakfast” he said, cutting the conversation, “ and if you must know, I am meeting an old friend” he said, he knew his boys wouldn’t leave it alone if he didn’t throw them a bone.

“ a lady friend?” Raphael added to the conversation.

“ a special lady friend” Magnus said, and they all started laughing.

“ alright, that’s it, I am going now, see you tonight” he said, he was barely holding his blush, thank god for his skin tone.

“ hey dad, seriously though, try to have fun, ha! “ Magnus said, and Both Simon and Raphael nodded in agreement.

His boys were sweet, a pain in his ass, but sweet.

He smiled kindly at them, before he walked out the door.

————-  
It was 12:09 PM.

Luke had been standing in front of the main entrance of the Herondales firm for the past 9 minutes.

But he couldn’t have the courage to get in.

He took a long breath and said, “ come on Luke, it’s easy, you got this”

He finally walked inside the firm, he looked around and found a young lady in the reception desk, he walked towards her.

“ hello sir, what can I help you with?” She said smiling at him.

“ oh, hi, I am here to see Mrs. Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood” he said, he already knew the next question.

“ sure sir, do you have an appointment with Mrs Lightwood?” The blonde asked.

“ no actually” he answered, he put his hand in his pocket and took his badge out of it. 

He showed the woman his badge, “ but I kind of need to see her” he said.

“ oh, OH, is everything okay? Is Mrs Lightwood going to need me to call her Lawyer or something” The woman looked panicked.

“ oh, no no, nothing like that, this is a friendly visit” Luke assured her quickly.

“ alright sir, just give me a minute” the woman said, and started dialing a number on her phone, “ hello, Mrs Lightwood, yeah this is Sarah from reception… ehm … there is a detective here to see you, just one second, sorry sir, you name is?” She asked him that.

“ Garroway , Luke Garroway” he said.

“ yeah ma’am, detective Luke Garroway, oh I don’t think so, alright ma’am, I will send him up” the woman finished her call. 

“ sir, Mrs Lightwood is waiting for you, but she has another appointment in 30 minutes, so she would like to keep it short, her secretary will meet you in the 34th floor” the woman instructed him.

“ thank you,Sarah” he said.

“ you are very welcome sir, have a good day” the woman answered him smiling.

He walked towards the elevator and pressed 34.

Okay, now he was truly nervous.

———————

Maryse was sitting in her office eating lunch when sarah called, what the hell does a detective want with her.

She stood up and walked to pore herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock.

“ come in” she said, and the door of her office opened.

“ detective Garroway is here ma’am” her secretary Helen said.

“ let him in” she said to her with a smile, she was opening a bag of sugar to put in her cup.

Her door opened again, she looked at the man entering her office, and she is pretty sure her heart missed a beat.

“ hey Maryse” the tall man in front of her said, and thank the angel she wasn’t holding her coffee mug, because the bag of sugar in her hand fell to the floor.

“ Lucian” she whispered.

“ you recognized me, it’s surprising” the man in front of her gave her his signature blinding smile.

“ what are you doing here? How? What “ she started rambling, too many thoughts came rushing through her mind.

The man walked to her, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

“ first things first” he whispered in her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine, what the hell was she doing.

Well, hugging him tighter apparently.

Lucian broke their hug and said “ how about we sit”.

“ ehm, sure, yeah” she said, already moving to the couch in her office, “ so, what are you doing here, you live here?” 

“ yeah, I kinda moved here after the whole…. you know, Valentine thing” he said, getting nervous at the mention of his former parabatai.

“ yeah” she said, putting her hand on his leg for comfort, “ so, a cop ha? “ she said and they both chuckled, Lucian shrugged.

“ so is this a business thing?” she asked, suddenly looking worried.

“ oh, no no, I just had to tell the lady downstairs that so she would let me in without an appointment” he laughed awkwardly and soon enough Maryse joined him.

“ but, how did you know I work here?” She asked, realization hitting her.

“ oh, It a funny story actually, I kinda met your kids” he said.

Maryse’s eyes widened, “ how did you meet them, oh god, did they do something, did they get into trouble, oh angel help me” she started panicking.

“ hey hey, calm down, they were in my house yesterday, hanging out with my kids” he tried calming her down, and it worked.

“ oh, yeah, right” she finally smiled, then her smile died down a little, “ so, Magnus and Simon are your kids ?”

She sounded kind of disappointed, or so he thinks she sounded, it was weird.

“ you have kids now, did..” she played with her hair, which is something she used to do when she would be nervous, “ did you, I mean, when did you get married?” 

Oh now he really wishes it was disappointment he noticed on her, although it probably isn’t.

“ actually, I didn’t, I adopted my boys” he said.

A smile appeared on the raven haired woman’s face, which caused him to smile as well.

“ really, and they are mundanes, right ?” She asked, “ cause my kids didn’t say anything about other nephilim in school, other than Jace I mean” she finished.

“ yeah, yeah they are, I am living a mundane life now too, Maryse, I never use my gifts, I don’t use runes unless it’s totally life or death, I even changed my name” he said, and she nodded.

“ I understand” she said.

“ which is why I wanted to ask you to keep my identity a secret” he finished shyly.

“ what?” She asked confused.

“ nobody in the clave knows who I am, I don’t want my kids dragged into this, I was Valentine’s Parabatai, no matter what I say, they will not believe I am not loyal to him” he said, he stood up, and so did she.

“ and, and They will use me as their own personal lab rat, with what he did to me, Maryse, I am happy here, I have a family, and I want to keep it that way, I don’t wanna have to run, which is what I will have to do” he cupped her cheek in his palm, “ And I want to be part of your life again too, it has been too long”.

Maryse was overwhelmed, this was too much information, god, what was she going to do.

“ okay” she found herself saying.

“ what ?” Luke’s eyes flew wide.

“ okay, I will keep you a secret, if you are happy with your life, then so am I” she smiled at him, leaning her head to his touch.

His hands left her cheek and they wrapped around her again, in a hug, a tighter more intimate hug.

“ thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you” he whispered in her ear.

After they broke the hug apart, he finally spoke again.

“ so, I heard something” he said.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, “ oh yeah ?” 

“ yup, I heard you and Ropert broke up” he said, she gave him a small smile and nodded, “ oh, this might be even better than I thought” he told her and they both broke into laughter.

Oh this might be better indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you short notes:
> 
> In this AU, I made the Simon, Clary and Izzy story into the Luke , Joclyn And Maryse story, so basically Luke and Joclyn were best friends, he had feelings, Valentine came, she fell for his charms, Luke’s jealous from his parabatai.
> 
> Maryse gets with the group and Luke falls for her, even though she is dating Robert.
> 
> Also, Joclyn is with Dot now, after leaving Valentine, they got together as friends then developed a relationship.


	9. I will just stay away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk about the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not cruel, I will not just tease you with an update and not post an actual chapter.
> 
> I am a nice person people.
> 
> Also, some pretty homophobic shit are being said in this chapter, so fair warning

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since the whole kiss incident.

And things were still awkward.

Magnus had been acting weird around Alec ever since.

when Magnus is alone with the others he is his normal cheery self.

And when Alec is alone with the group it’s totally okay, but once you put them both together, things just get ugly.

Specially because Magnus looks everywhere but in Alec’s direction, speaks to anyone except Alec, unless he really has too and had been distant over all.

Alec was done, he thought he would give him time to get over it, but it was just weird, at least for his new friends.

He had texted Magnus to meet him after school in java johns, a cafe they are used to go to, when Magnus texted back saying okay, Alec texted Izzy to let her know to catch a ride with Jace and Clary.

He had been waiting for the past ten minutes in the cafe when Magnus entered.

He walked towards him, and no matter how hard he tried, Alec couldn’t deny how beautiful that boy was.

“ hi” he said.

“ hello” Magnus answered, “ so, what is so important you wanted to talk about outside of school?” Magnus asked, looking nervous.

It was all too much for Alec.

“ I ordered for you, Iced mocha with whipped cream and cinnamon, right?” he said, giving the shorter boy the cup of coffee.

Magnus gave him a smile and nodded, taking a sip from his drink.

“ I wanted to talk to you because things have been tense in the group the last two weeks, and I know I am the reason” Alec finally answered the question.

“ what, what are you talking about, everything is fine in the group” Magnus said, but it was too awkward it almost made Alec laugh.

“ oh, don’t start with that, I … I know it’s because of me, of the whole kiss thing” he whispered the kiss part, “ and I honestly hate that I am the reason for such awkwardness in the group”

“ Alexander, no, what are you talking..” Magnus started but was cut off by Alec placing his finger in front of Magnus’ lips as if to shush him.

Too close, he thought, he could feel Magnus’s breath on his finger, ANGEL.

“ let me finish please, you don’t have to just say stuff, I read people’s emotions perfectly, you can say it’s my super power, and you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks, things had been awkward as fuck” Alec sighed finally taking his finger back.

“ you guys had been great to us, Izzy loves you, and I love you too, but this thing is causing a rift in a great group of people and I don’t want to be the reason for that” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“ so, I will end it, I am pretty used to not having friends anyway, this” he pointed between him and Magnus,” actually being around people is what’s new to me, so I will just stay away, I mean, I cannot just go right away, Izzy would follow me, and she is good with you guys, and Jace, I don’t know, he might actually come with me too, and I don’t want that, so I will just do it slowly, no one would notice, but you would know, and you can be normal with your friends again” Alec finally finished, and finally looked at Magnus to find him looking at him wide eyed.

He didn’t want the other boy to feel sorry for him or anything, did he just do that? 

“ so, do we have a deal?” He asked.

———————-

Magnus was truly speechless, what the fuck had he done.

He had known Alec was shy and a loner from the second he saw him.

And now, he was the reason this boy, this beautiful kind sensitive boy was feeling bad to the point where he would choose to be alone again, just so that he, his childish selfish self wouldn’t feel awkward.

He tried to ignore the fire that rose a little inside his chest at the mention of Jace leaving with him if he were to leave.

He focused on Alec, he wanted him to feel relaxed, he thought Magnus felt bad about the kiss, that he hated him for it or something.

He couldn’t be further from the truth.

He had been avoiding Alec for the past 2 weeks, but not for the reason the taller boy is thinking, but rather for a hole other one.

A larger reason, a secret he would never admit to anyone, not even to himself.

“ Alexander” Magnus finally spoke, he put his hand over Alec’s on the table, “ hey, look at me please, what you are saying is not totally wrong, but it’s not right either”

The hazel eyed boy looked at him, confusion on his face. 

“ what I mean is, I do not feel awkward around you, I don’t hate you because of the kiss..” 

Magnus was cut off by Alec’s chuckle, WHAT? 

“ lam sorry Magnus, but there is no way in hell you are acting normal with me, and the timing kind of makes since, I told you, I am good at reading people, and what I get when you are around me is that you would rather be anywhere but” Alec said, and Magnus’ heart broke all over again.

This is actually the exact opposite of what he feels when he is around Alec, but it scares him, to the point that he wants to leave, which is what Alec was getting, Shit.

“ Hey, listen to me, I don’t hate you, I don’t not like your company, it’s totally the other way around, I love being around you, being your friend, you get me more than a lot of other people do, it’s just..” he didn’t know what he was going to say.

He would do anything to make Alec not feel the way he was feeling, he saw the sadness in his eyes, and he hated the sight.

“ just what?” Alec asked softly.

He looked at Alec and for the first time this day, the boy had a genuine smile on his face, a hopeful expression.

He would do whatever it took to keep that look on his face, so that’s what he was gonna do.

“ I have been avoiding you” Magnus finally admitted, he felt like if he denied it Alec would take it as an offense to his intelligence.

When he looked at him though, he found his eyes sad again.

“ but not because I hate you, I promise, I will try and explain my point of view and I hope you understand, okay?” he said.

Alec nodded, “ okay”

“ when I was just a freshman, I played this exact game with a different group of people, and when the bottle landed on a girl and told her to kiss the person she is attacked to, she kissed me” Magnus said.

He had tried to find an excuse, but he couldn’t, so he chose one of the reasons he was trying to convince himself.

“ it was just fireworks to me, I fell head over heels for her, and she kind of let me, even though she didn’t feel the same way, we started dating and I was actually in love with her, while to her, it was only a physical thing” 

He took a deep breath, and a sip of his drink and continued.

“ everyone, my friend, my family told me that she wasn’t being truthful to me about her feelings, I didn’t want to believe them, so I didn’t, She cheated on me multiple times, before I actually got the idea” he laughed at himself.

“ oh god, Magnus, I am so sorry” Alec suddenly said, he looked guilty.

“ oh no no, I am not telling you to gain sympathy or anything, It’s just that to me this game was the start of my feeling for her” he said, looking Alec directly in the eyes.

“ but two weeks ago, to me, It was just a kiss” he lied.

“ I, am not into guys, as you already know, so it didn’t affect me as much, but to you, I don’t want to be self centered or anything, but to you, it could have meant something, and I was too worried that I would be your Camille if I stayed close to you” he finally said. 

Alec looked kind of shocked, “ Camille as in Camille Belcourt?” 

Magnus nodded shamefully, he knew how Camille had been a bitch to Alec.

“ Eww” Alec finally said, and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laugh.

Alec joined him a few seconds later.

“ so you were too afraid I would fall in love with you then?” Alec asked.

“ sorry” Magnus tilted his head, trying to act cute.

“ cocky much” Alec said, not a hint of annoyance in his voice, he was smiling at him, “ besides, I don’t break my word, I promised you I wouldn’t fall in love with you, didn’t I?” 

“ yeah, yeah you did” Magnus said, giving him the same smile.

“ and just so you know, I don’t fall for straight guys, I am smarter than this, you are just a person who I really wanted to get to know, And I am normally (warm and fuzzy )- as Izzy likes to put it - around the people I care about, so if I get too friendly that you get uncomfortable or something you should just tell me” Alec said.

“ oh, no no don’t worry, I am warm and fuzzy with my friends too “ Magnus chuckled.

They stayed at the coffee shop for 2 hours, they were about to go when Magnus asked something he had wanted to ask for a long time now.

“ so you don’t have a crush on Jace then?” Magnus asked, and Alec looked at him wide eyed.

“ WHAT? Why would you say that” Alec whisper yelled.

“ you said you don’t have crushes on straight boys, and If I know Jace I know he is straight as a board, but you guys became really close really fast, And you always have this look in your eye when you look at him, so I just assumed” Magnus tried explaining himself.

“ oh, no no no, me and Jace, not a thing, NO” Alec said quickly, Magnus felt he was disgusted, which made him very happy for reasons he didn’t know.

“ we just knew each other before, when we were really young, our families were close, they were like this huge family, and me and Jace were friends when we were three or something, so when we met again, it just kinda clicked” Alec smiled fondly, “ I love Jace actually, but like a brother, there is an old family thing we say for people who are like that, we call them parabatai” a very adorable smile appeared on Alec’s face when he said this word.

Maybe Magnus should google it.

“ but to answer you question, no, I most definitely do NOT have a crush on jace” Alec finally said.

Magnus honestly could not describe how happy he felt at the moment.

“ or on you, just to be perfectly clear, so feel at ease my friend” he finished, and The feeling of happiness was partially gone.

“ come on, we should go” Alec said chuckling.

They stood up and were about to get out of the cafe when Camille stop them by appearing in front of them.

“ hello boys, Maggy, did that boy suck you into his lifestyle or something.”

“ Camille, move” Magnus said, tired of all the shit she had been doing to Alec.

“ oh look everyone, it’s Bane and his new girlfriend, actually now that I think about it, your girlfriend looks more manly than you “ a voice came from behind them, and Magnus recognized it instantly, Sebastian Verlac.

He was the biggest asshole in school, him and Camille were practically made for each other.

“ Sebastian, get over yourself, you don’t actually have to be dumb just cause you are blond” Magnus said to him, and the boy’s eyes filled with anger.

“ I am going to kick your ass, Glitter” Sebastian said.

“ why don’t you back the hell off before I kick your ass” Magnus was surprised to hear Alec say these words.

What was he thinking, he was a nerd, yeah sure, he had the body to be some type of athlete, but he was still a nerd, he shouldn’t try and get Sebastian’s attention.

“ oh yeah princess, you are gonna hurt me bad with all your rainbows “ he said sarcastically.

“ well, lets hope you never find out how bad my rainbows actually hurt, and you never speak this way to my friend again, I am warning you, let's go Magnus” he ended the conversation, taking Magnus’ hand and walking out of the cafe.

“ Alexander, what was that?” Magnus asked.

“ I am protective over the people I care about, most of the time it appears that Izzy is taking care of me, but I do the same for her when she needs me, and if anyone talked to her Like that, I would fucking make them taste the ground” Alec spoke.

For the first time since they met, Magnus saw what an angry Alec looks like, he liked what he saw. 

Magnus didn’t even recognize the person in front of him, he knew Alec was protective, he never imagined it though, it was …, well, it did things to Magnus.

“ remind me to never get on your bad side, or your sister’s, I might just have to stay away from your whole family now, you guys are scary” Magnus said, full on laughing, and Alec laughed with him too.

“ come on, these assholes wasted enough of our time” Alec said, he kept his hand held to Magnus’ and they started running.

———————-

# Three weeks later…

“ knock knock” Luke was working in his office when heard the voice that turns all his insides to mush as the kids would call it.

He looked up from his desk, to find Maryse standing by his door, as beautiful as ever.

“ hey” he whispered.

“ hey” she said, walking towards him, then kneeling down and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“ I know you have to work all day today, so I thought I would bring you lunch” the woman said, holding a bag of burgers in her hand and shaking it.

“ well, I am starving, thank you” he stood up and went to close the door, while Maryse sat on the couch and started unfolding the food.

They talked about everything, it was like back in high school, only without Robert Lightwood, thank god.

When they were almost done, Maryse suddenly looked at him seriously and said, “ I wanted to talk to you about something” 

Oh god, she is gonna report him to the clave.

She looked too serious for it to be anything else.

“ sure, what is it Maryse?” He asked softly , not wanting to poke the bear.

“ how long are we gonna keep doing that?, it had been 5 weeks” She asked him, and he was truly confused.

“ what..” he stuttered, “ what are you talking ab…” he was cut off by the most pleasant surprise ever.

Maryse Lightwood kissed him, for the first time, he had been truly waiting for this for over 20 years.

Her lips touched his and he was shocked, by the time he had woken up and was about to kiss her back she had pulled away.

He looked at her, her dark dark eyes shone beautifully in front of him, they were still extremely close to each other he could feel her breath on his face.

“ is … is this something you want?” She asked nervously, playing with her hair, and Luke truly had never seen that woman that nervous before.

He didn’t have to answer her though because he let his next kiss do the talking, he held her face between his large hands and started kissing her like he never did anyone before.

It was getting quite steamy when his phone rang, they didn’t break the kiss, it just got slower.

They did break apart however when it rang again, it could be an emergency, he was a cop after all.

“ sorry, truly sorry, Like you have no idea how much” he said and Maryse chuckled.

“ hello, detective Garroway speaking…… what?... when did that happen… alright alright I am on my way” Luke sounded alarmed.

“ Luke” Maryse said but he didn’t answer, he just stood up and started putting his jacket on.

“ Luke what is it?” She asked, standing next to him, and trying to comfort him by putting her hand on his arm.

“ it’s Magnus, he just got into a fight in school” he finally said.


	10. Take charge of your identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly sorry guys, I now it’s been a while but I had finals and couldn’t write for shit so forgive me.
> 
> Have fun ;)

— 19 hours earlier—-

“ wow she is HOT” Izzy said.

They were out in Java John’s and the girl on the table opposite to theirs was extremely pretty.

“how about we go talk to her, ha?” She said, pointing her words towards Simon.

“ I really appreciate you looking out for my brother’s love life dear Isabelle, but having you with him while he talks to girls will not score him any points, and he kind of needs those “ Magnus said while chuckling.

“ thanks man, that was really nice of you” Simon hit his brother’s shoulder, and to that Magnus only shrugged, “ but I don’t think she was looking out for My love life” 

“ what do you mean?” Magnus asked, suddenly confused.

“ well Magnus, when both me and Simon go talk to her, if she is into guys then it’s his shot, if she is into girls then it’s my shot” Izzy tried explaining.

“ and if she is cool with both then it’s…” Simon tried to finish but was cut of by Raphael.

“ then it’s still her shot dude, don’t even try” he said and he was faced with puppy sad eyes and a pout from Simon and a high five from Izzy.

He mouthed sorry at Simon, who acted hurt.

“ don’t take it personally sweetie, I am just irresistible” Izzy said patting Simon’s back.

“ I am sorry but I seem to have gotten out of the loop here, you are like…. bi or something?” Magnus finally spoke, “ cause I am pretty sure you were just flirting with the guy cashier at taki the other day!” 

“ no silly, I am not bi” Izzy smiled, she really hated labels, though some people find it empowering, she understands, she thinks you should love who you live and no one should have a problem with that.

“I am pan / poly , meaning I flirt with whoever I want, date whoever I want, fuck whoever I want, and most importantly love whoever I want, regardless of what gender they identify as“ she finally explain.

“ wow, really?, I am sorry if I had been disrespectful or anything, I just didn’t know” he said, feelings embarrassed, after being the target of people judging him for his looks all the time, he really hates being the one doing the judging.

“ no no, don’t worry about it, and now you know” she smiled at him.

Their conversation was cut off by Alec sitting on one of the chairs, next to the one Jace and Clary were on.

“ you will never believe who is coming to visit” Alec said to his sister.

“ who?” 

“ Lyds” Alec said, a very wide smile on his face.

“ really, why?” Isabelle asked.

“ her mom has something in the city in the weekend so she decided to come with and stay with us” Alec said.

“ wow Alec, that’s great” 

“ guys, who is” Lyds”?” Magnus asked, confused by the person that Alec was so happy was coming that he even forgot to greet him once he came in.

“ Lydia, she is Alec’s Ex” to everyone’s surprise it was Jace that answered.

“ Ex, you have an ex girlfriend “ Simon asked.

“ yeah, I came out just a year before we moved” Alec answered.

“ this must be really awkward, your ex is gonna be staying with you” Raphael said.

“ well, From the look on his face I beg to differ” Clary said.

“ Before Lydia and I dated we were like best friends, and after I came out she supported me, I missed her a lot actually ” Alec said.

To that Magnus smiled, it was nice seeing Alec that happy, even if it meant he didn’t notice him for a minute.

“ hi Alec” a voice came from behind Magnus’ chair.

“ Jamal, hi “ Alec said, his kind smile on his face.

Magnus could honestly say he loved that smile.

“ black coffee, with one sugar” the boy in the apron said, while placing the coffee mug in front of Alec.

“ thanks but, that’s weird, I didn’t order that … yet “ Alec chuckled.

“ ehm… yeah” the boy chuckled awkwardly, “ I.. but I know your usual and I saw you coming in, so I just made it for you” the boy started fidgeting with his clothes.

“ if… if you don’t want it I can take it back, I just acted, so.. sorry” that boy was a stuttering mess.

Thankfully Alec took mercy on him and smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

“ no, thank you, it’s great” Alec gave the boy that devastating smile that gets Magnus every time.

He was truly annoyed that it was being given to this guy though.

“ see you in school then” the boy said and waved at Alec, who waved at him back, “ see ya”. 

After a few moments of silence, Clary was the first to speak.

“ oh my god, did you see that” 

“ yeah, he almost swallowed his tongue” Simon added.

“ Alec, you didn’t tell me you have an admirer” Jace said.

“ take it easy on him guys, he probably didn’t even notice it” Izzy came to the rescue and shut them up, “ my brother tends to be blind to people’s feelings, especially when they are directed towards him” 

“ what are you guys talking about?” Alec finally asked.

Although Magnus was not happy with the events, he was truly shocked Alec didn’t notice, he had to step in.

“ are you kidding, Alexander, that boy couldn’t form one full sentence without stuttering” Magnus said.

“ so? he is just shy, he is always nervous like that” Alec tried saying.

“ told you, he is hopeless” Izzy said.

“ heve you ever thought he was always nervous because he was around you ?” Magnus said.

‘ which is some I can relate to’ he thought.

“ come on guys, Simon was stuttering the first time he met us” Alec tried again.

“ wrong choice of example man, wrong choice” Simon said.

“ I am pretty sure that had something to do with the fact that you guys are two of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen, you guys were a shock to most of the school ” Clary said.

“ come on Alec, you cannot honestly expect us to believe that you didn’t see it” Jace said.

“ well, I didn’t, so could we just let it go” He said.

And they did, until it was time for the check, Alec took it and then called for one of the waitresses.

“ hey , sorry, I had a black coffee and it’s not on here” Alec said pointing to the check.

The waitress smiled at him, “ yeah, it’s on the house, Jamal’s treat” the girl said, and left their table.

“ yeah, still not seeing it?” Jace asked.

They all started laughing, all except Magnus, which kind of freaked Alec out

“ shut up” he shoved his friend and started getting out of the cafe before they were on him again.

————-

Today was a good day, Magnus had a fun night with his friends last night, Magnus smiled at the memory, intentionally choosing to forget about the whole waiter fiasco.

and today Alexander had finally agreed to show him his bow and quiver, they were supposed to meet after school and Alec was gonna drive them somewhere they could practice.

He was waiting for him sitting on the hood of Alec’s car and scrolling down his phone when he heard one of the voices he hates the most.

“ well well, waiting for your boyfriend I see” 

“ get lost Sebastian” Magnus snarled.

“ what? You denying it, cause you too seem awfully close, he is a fag, and so are you, don’t kid yourself” Sebastian said, tilting his head in mocking.

Sebastian was one of the most homophobic assholes in the school, their is not even a “but “ to follow this statement, he was just an ass.

“ you know what” Magnus had finally had it, he stood up from the hood of the car and walked towards Sebastian, “ I have had it up to here with your shit asshole, you don’t get to talk about me or my friend that way, ever again” 

Sebastian laughed, like actually laughed, “ what are you gonna do princess, hit me” 

Without even thinking, the next thing Magnus knew was his fist landing on Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian was too surprised by the act that he fell to the ground, he was about to get up when one of the school’s security came towards them and took both of them to the principal’s office.

——————-

Magnus and Luke walked into their house, Luke hadn’t even said a word to him since morning, it was beginning to get too much.

Luke had decided that as punishment for the fight Magnus would spend the day in Luke’s office at the station without his phone and do homework all day.

The look of disappointment on Luke’s face was hurting Magnus probably more than Sebastian’s words did.

Actually, thinking about it now, Luke looked overly worried too, a fight was not supposed to be that big of a deal, Magnus didn’t really understand, it was his first time, he should go easy on him.

Magnus started moving up the stairs to go to his room when his dad finally spoke.

“ what the hell were you thinking, you have never been in a fight before” Luke said, he face palmed himself.

Magnus was about to play the sorry dad, will never happen again card to make this as short and painless as possible when his dad started speaking again.

“ I hate to be that guy Magnus, but is it the Lightwoods?, you have been acting different ever since they moved here” Luke said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

“ what? No dad, no, they are great people, this was because the guy is an asshole” now he was genuinely angry.

“ an asshole who talked shit about me and Alexander, he was calling him disgusting names dad, and he was doing the same to me, because of the way I dress, this bunch was long overdue, he had been tormenting us for weeks now, because of Alec’s sexuality and my appearance” Magnus finished, he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders once he told his father.

“ what?, son, are you okay?, why didn’t you tell me” the kind and caring Luke Magnus had always known was back, and the furious dad was gone immediately.

“ yeah yeah, I am fine, and I am sorry I didn’t tell you, he was mostly a dick to Alec anyway, it wasn’t my issue to tell, but I …. I just had enough of his pullshit” Magnus said, he started walking up the stairs again.

“ night dad” he said, barely a whisper, but he knew Luke heard him, he had super hearing.

After he got into his room he sat on the bed and breathed heavily, he needed to text Alec back.

The firsts thing he had done when his dad gave him back his phone was read the message Alec had left him.

heard abt the fight.  
R U okay?  
do I need to kill him?

He felt sorry about standing him up and about Luke he couldn’t answer back then.  
sorry, got held in Mr.creepy’s office, dad is mad, he had my phone the whole day. reschedule for the archery thing?

A few seconds later he got a reply.

sure Mags  
I was really worried.  
you okay?  
What happened?

Magnus smiled at the flood of messages he got, he couldn’t explain what he was feeling yet, but he knew it felt good.  
yeah, don’t worry, I’ll tell you tomorrow, alright, good night Alexander ^_^

Night, Magnus <3 

Magnus could have been staring at that little heart for an hour, he honestly couldn’t tell, the only thing strong enough to get him out of his shock was the knock on his door.

“ come in” 

“ hey kiddo” Luke said, after he came inside, he went to sit next to Magnus on the bed.

“ sorry I yelled at you earlier” his adoptive father said.

“ it’s okay, I understand, sometimes you have to be the dad” Magnus said, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“ yeah” Luke chuckled, so did Magnus.

“ but I mean it Magnus, is something wrong, you have been different lately” Luke said softly.

Magnus loved his father more than anything, other than the fact that he saved both his and Simon’s lives when they were kids, he was the kindest person he had ever known, if he was gonna tell anyone about his problem it is gonna be him.

“ I am fine, nothing that I know is different, so” he lied.

“ okay, whenever you’re ready” Luke patted his leg as a way to tell him he was getting out.

He walked to the door and before he got out, he tried one last time, “ just, know that I love you, And you can tell me anything” he said and started moving out.

“ dad” Magnus found his voice speaking without his permission.

“ yeah” Luke whispered, and went back to sit next to his son, this time however Magnus threw his arms around his dad’s neck, and buried his face in his chest.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong buddy “ Luke whispered in his ear, caressing his son’s back.

“ I don’t know what Is going on with me, I am so confused, it has been killing me” Magnus finally said.

Luke felt his shirt getting wet.

“ hey, talk to me, please” Luke said again.

“ I ...I think I have feelings, for … for a boy, and I cannot help it, I can feel my heart beating fast when I see him, I cannot breath once he enters a room, my skin burns when he touches me, and I don’t know what to do” Magnus said.

 

“ it’s okay, it’s okay if you think you are gay, it’s okay if you are into guys Magnus, we love you, that won’t change, never” Luke said, trying to help his son.

“ that’s the problem, I am not gay, I like girls too, this is the first boy I liked, but with the way I am, the way I dress, my makeup, no one's gonna accept that, they are gonna think if I like guys, and look the way I do then I am gay, nothing is wrong with being gay but it’s not who I am, I will be labeled something I am not, I already get enough shit thrown at me for my appearance, I don’t want to add gasoline to the fire” Magnus said, while still crying in his dad’s arms.

“ I don’t know what to do, tell me dad, what is the right answer” Magnus finally whispered.

Luke took a deep breath, and then talked.

“ my boy, my sweet Magnus, there is no the right answer in this scenario, there are no wrong answers either, there is only the truth, and the truth is, you have feelings for that boy, you cannot hide from your feelings, if you are afraid people will put you in a box that doesn’t fit you, then take charge of your life, and identify yourself the way you want to be identified, and if people don’t accept that it’s their problem, there is nothing wrong with you, you are kind, and sweet and smart, you are protective and Just, and beautiful, you also happen to be into both guy and girls, so what? That is only part of who you are, but you cannot run away from it and hope it goes away, you have to wear your feelings with pride Magnus, take it from me, sometimes hiding your feelings only hurts you and the people you care about “ 

By the time Luke had finished his speech, Magnus had stopped crying, his father’s words actually helped him a lot, if his father accepted and supported him, he felt like he had nothing to fear.

“ I love you dad” Magnus said, tightening the hug around his dad.

“ And I will always love you son” Luke said.

“ so you are okay now?” luke asked.

“Not exactly , But I think I will be” he said, finally letting go of his father.

“ alright, if you have nothing more, I think you should go back to sleep now” Luke said.

“ yeah actually, one more question” Magnus said, wiping the tears on his face, as a smirk appeared on it, “ who were you with before you came to the school” Magnus asked, holding up a strand of black long hair that he had caught off of his dad’s shoulder.

“ ehm…. a friend” Luke said, trying and failing to convince Magnus.

“ friend ha?” Magnus’ smirk grew, “ the same friend you were dressed to the ninth for the other day.

“ go to sleep Magnus” Luke laughed and stood up from the bed.

“ alright” Magnus started lying on the bed, then he smirked,” I just hope she is hot, it has been too long since you have gotten laid” he said, chuckling.

“ GOD” Luke took one of Magnus’ pellows and threw it at him, and walked out of the room.

“ Love you dad, sweeeet dreams” Magnus finally said, as he laughed.

“ sleep kid, or I will rethink the not grounding “ he heard his father yell from the outside.

Magnus hugged the bellow his father threw at him and fully laid on his bed, still laughing.

He held his phone up again and stared at the little heart that was sent to him today, the smile that was on his face didn’t leave even after he fell asleep.

He fell asleep with only two things on his mind,the first one is , maybe today was a good one after all, and the second is…

“Alexander “ he breathed right before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this was a pretty good chapter to write but I have never actually gone through the whole coming out thing, I have no idea what even is my sexuality, but I do think I am bi so having Magnus come out was important to me.
> 
> I have always hoped that this would be any parent’s reaction to their kids coming out to them.
> 
> So tell me what you think honestly, I need the notes guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and comments.


End file.
